Lost in the Darkness
by Chunk127
Summary: United We Stand/Apoakalips Nowish interquel Sara considers herself lost in the darkness. Some new people around her might show her differently.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrow: Seeing Red**

* * *

Quentin Lance closed the book for another day at work… well more like looking through the paperwork now. He's a cop on paper but that's mainly because of Laurel. They needed a fall guy for Slade Wilson whom actually was behind it and he still lost his standing for it. He looked at the clock and saw the hour, OK, dinner, then go home.

* * *

He went to the corner deli and grabbed some things for a simple dinner. He went for his wallet only to have the cashier push his hand back.

"It's on the house detective." The clerk assured him. Lance chased away enough pick pockets and stopped thieves over the years, a few free meals is the least he could do.

Quentin grabbed the bag and gave a silent nod. He can't exactly say no right now to a free meal since it's an act of kindness. "Thank you"

* * *

Quentin went outside the store only to feel a tug at his pant leg. He looked down and to his surprise sees a little brown eyed blond haired girl pulling on his leg. She kind of looks like a little Sara to his eyes she can't be more then 7. "Can I help you little girl?"

The girl nodded. "Are you really a policeman?"

Quentin looked at her not sure how to answer that. "As far as I'm concerned yes, I am. So what can I do for you?" He likely just has to call her parents.

The girl looked at him. "My aunt was watching me and I kind of got separated from her. When that happens I'm supposed to call my uncle but he never answered." Quentin nodded some uncle won't even answer the phone for his niece. "If that doesn't work I'm supposed to find a police man and he'll be able to find my daddy in no time."

Quentin nodded at least it sounds like this should be easy. He looked at the blond haired girl. "Sound strategy. What's your daddy's name?"

"Oliver Queen" The girl answered.

Quentin looked at her stunned for a moment. Well not really. Back then Queen and Merlyn were proof that 'men' and he uses that term loosely could be sluts. What is troubling him is how old she is. She can't be more then 7 so that would mean she would be conceived when Queen was… and she looks like… SON OF A BITCH! "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Queen, but everyone calls me Liz."

Quentin let out a sigh wondering how they could keep something like this from him. "Alright, we're gonna make a quick stop by my house and then your parents will come there for you." He held out his hand and Liz gladly took it.

* * *

Sara Lance rode on her motorcycle not looking back. She wasn't ready. She gave the devil her soul. That won't ever change. She looks down as her phone goes off. Ordinarily she'd just ignore it but this was a phone given to her father to get in touch with her only in emergencies. She pulls to the side and turns on the phone. "Daddy! I'm not exactly in Starling City right now." She lied.

"Then get back here right now." Quentin ordered trying to keep calm for the little girl's sake.

Sara stopped and concern showed on her face. Did Slade go after Laurel? "Is Laurel OK?"

"Your sister is fine." Quentin assured her. "It's you, I need to talk to you, face to face."

Sara held the phone almost twitching. "Oh, why?"

"In person" Quentin assisted with the no argument tone only a parent could.

Sara shook her head wondering what this is about. "Daddy, I feel like I'm 16 again and you just discovered my pot stash, what's going on?"

"We'll talk in person baby."

Sara listened to the dial tone from a hung up phone. Guess she's staying in Starling a little longer then she thought.

* * *

Sara stormed into the house frustrated she was on her way to the airport and from the airport to Nanda Parbat to get help with this mess. "OK, dad what's so important you had to talk to me in person?"

Quentin glared at her. "Oh, I figured you could congratulate me on being a grandfather?"

Sara's eyes widened. She always thought this would be the other way around but considering how she found her when she came home... "Laurel got knocked up while she was hitting rock bottom?"

Quentin looked at his youngest in disapproval at the shot at her sister but calmed down. "Sara I have your daughter in the kitchen eating some cookies. The age fits she looks just like you and she's saying Queen is her father and she's five years old."

Sara rolled her eyes not believing he thinks this. That he thinks she could lie about something like this. "OK, I would have left the baby on your doorstep if I got pregnant. I mean come on; I couldn't even take care of myself back then much less a baby."

Quentin took a breath of relief seeing the honesty on her face. "Oh thank god, I'm sorry it's just the time added up. And she looks so much like you it was a little frightening."

Sara looked into the kitchen and saw the girl definitely not Shado's either as she thought. She does look like her though. She walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Sara, who are you?"

"Liz" The little girl answered.

Sara nodded. "So Lizzie, is Oliver Queen really your father?"

Liz nodded. "Uh huh, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Sara let out a sigh well she can't leave her in a police station especially if Slade gets his hands on her. "Alright, I'll take you to your daddy OK. Can you ride on the back of a motorcycle?"

"You're borrowing my car." Quentin assisted not believing that thought ever entered her head.

Liz nodded and got out of her seat as Sara and Quentin went for the door she simply followed Sara out after she got her father's keys.

Quentin sat at the table and noticed he was missing a cookie. Liz wasn't close enough to take it. He doesn't mind if Sara did but she could have asked.

Sara opened the back door as the little girl hopped in. Where did she get the cookie from? She was between the girl and that table. Whatever, it is not really important right now. "Hop in."

* * *

Sara drove the car heading for the manor she can leave the kid with Moira. She drove and got to a couple miles of the house and saw a wrecked limo with a Queen license plate as she slammed on the breaks. What the hell happened in the minutes since she left?

"Hey!" Liz protested holding her head from hitting the passenger seat in the sudden stop.

"Sorry" Sara quickly undid the seatbelt and got out. "Stay in the car!"

She quickly took out her staff and ran over to the wreck. "Oliver! Ollie!" She quickly went for the cell phone. "Felicity, I need you to activate the tracer I put on Ollie."

Felicity stared at her computer confused. "You… put another tracker on Oliver?"

"He has a bad habit of pushing us away." Sara replied.

Felicity smiled glad to see she's not the only one to notice it. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

* * *

Oliver did his best to get his eyes open. What the hell happened?

"I was dead last time you were offered this choice."

Oliver got his eyes open enough to see Slade holding a gun on his mother and his sister both terrified for their lives. The two Queen women begging to be let go. "Slade" He forced himself up but couldn't break the restraints.

"What's going on?" Thea asked terrified.

Slade knelt in front of Oliver. "I often wonder how you looked… when he pointed the gun at Shado… and took her from me."

"You psychopath." Oliver growled. "Shado… Shado wasn't yours!"

"No, she was yours." Slade replied angrily. "Until you chose another woman over her."

"That's not what happened!" Oliver shouted.

"It is what happened! It is!" Slade shouted getting back to his feet losing his patience. "She told me!" He pointed behind himself.

Oliver stared in confusion. There's nothing there. He's ODing like Roy did now? "What do you mean she? There's nobody there!"

Moira looked between the two Lian Yu castaways until she was rocked by a revelation now that she knows Oliver's secret this makes sense. "Slade… you were on the island with Oliver?" Moira realized looking at the man.

Thea stared at her brother in shock. Why would Ollie let them anywhere near him if this is the truth, another lie, again.

Slade turned to Moira. "I thought I had known true despair, until I met your son. I trusted him to make the right choice."

"Let me make the right choice now." Oliver replied. "Kill me." He begged.

Thea and Moira both cried out. "No!" Even with how mad Thea is Oliver was still her brother.

"Choose me, please!" Oliver pleaded.

Slade glared at his 'brother'. "I am killing you, Oliver." Slade assured him pulling out a gun and cocking it. "Only more slowly than you would like." He has a promise to keep.

"Slade!"

Oliver turned to the new voice with a smile. She didn't leave.

Slade looked at the new voice in a smile as she came out with her staff. "Hello Sara."

Sara looked at the armed Mirakuru monster in front of her. Well at least she'll die for a good reason tonight. "They're not the ones you want to kill Slade."

Slade looked at him. "And what makes you think you know what I want?"

Sara glared at him. "You don't want to kill the people who had no hand in it. You want the woman Oliver committed to. You want the woman who smiled when Shado died because Oliver chose her."

Slade rushed her in blind fury katana drawn as Sara deflected each blow with her staff for now. With the Mirakuru the staff will break under the pressure eventually. Sara blocked a couple swings until she had an opening and knocked his sword away. But given the Mirakuru the sword was unnecessary as Slade simply threw a punch downward that broke Sara's staff in half. Sara used the two broken pieces as escrima sticks but Slade quickly stopped her attack by grabbing her wrists and squeezing tight as Sara dropped her weapons and Slade simply let go to draw out the beating. Sara threw a kick Slade dodged as the mercenary trapped her arm in his at her next punch.

Slade kept swinging with the Mirakuru easily cracking a rib or two as Sara coughed up blood. Slade hit her with an uppercut knocking her down. He went back to his gun and dragged Sara by her blond hair back to Moira and Thea. "So, now you have three options."

Oliver looked at the man he once considered his brother. "You kill me."

"Choose!" Slade shouted.

Oliver shook his head. "No"

Slade went to grab Thea when to the surprise of all five people in this situation the gun left Slade's hands on its own and came to a stop in the hands of a blond haired little girl.

Elizabeth looked at the gun nervously. "Don't tell my parents you saw me with this."

Slade looked at the girl he turned to Oliver and Sara as a consuming fire swelled inside of the merc. He sees her mother's hair and pieces of the kid pre island in her eyes. They buried Shado and took it this far. Slade walked up to the little girl and pie faced her butt first to the floor. He looked at her for a quiet moment before going to collect his gun back. "I think we found a…"

Oliver and Sara watched in surprise as a new vigilante showed up almost like the answer they were looking for in a prayer. The new costume pushed Slade away from the gun and easily tagged him with a left hand wobbling him.

Slade looked at Oliver's new girl according to the build. Black undersuit like Sarah's but a gold hood above it. A longbow on her back with two blades one on each side. Well this should be a new challenge for the merc. "And who are you supposed to be?"

Elizabeth smiled seeing her. "Mommy!"

"Artemis!" The woman answered and quickly kicked Slade in the head knocking him down.

Artemis looked at her daughter and quickly took the gun from her. "You, are in so much trouble when we get home!"

"That's not fair I took it from him." Liz protested.

Oliver watched in surprise as Artemis effortlessly broke the gun. She didn't strip it she just broke the gun in half by squeezing it. What is she on some evolved form of Mirakuru?

Artemis quickly grabbed Liz and moved to the left dodging a katana swing and dashing back a couple feet. She looked at his opponent Katana, one eye, guns, white hair. "Oh crap you're Deathstroke." Slade gave a quick nod.

Artemis went into her arm and took out six flechettes. She threw two at Slade who easily knocked them away with his sword. She slid two to Liz whom went running for the others. Artemis threw the remainder of her projectiles and Slade blocked each one as he rushed at her. Artemis quickly took two kukiri knives off her back and the metals clashed for control.

Elizabeth ran as fast as her legs could take her handing one of the flechettes to Sara and the little girl ran for Thea cutting the restraint on her and freeing the teen. Sara quickly did the same for Moira and just as quickly freed Oliver as the two vigilantes quickly get to their feet.

Slade watched Artemis as the petite hero blocked everything he's thrown her way. He suspects the only reason he's still in this fight is the Mirakuru but this girl is able to match him hit for hit. Slade smiled getting through her defenses and cutting her arm causing Artemis to involuntarily drop a knife. Slade went to rush the opening only for Artemis to perform a variation of a backflip and kick Slade in the face with each foot.

Artemis landed on her feet and jumped in a bicycle kick motion kicking Slade in the face four more time knocking the Mercenary down to the floor unconscious. Artemis walked to him knife in hand but put it to the air blocking a sword swing but leaving it exposed as the next swing knocked the second blade into the air disarming Artemis.

Artemis looked at her new opponent. And she knows her, not this one but she knows her. "Ravager?"

Isabel Roschev looked at her new opponent displeased and disappointed. She didn't know what Slade was saying but she was enjoying seeing the whole Queen family tremble in fear. She was finally going to get to see that homewrecking bitch completely destroyed. She'd take her company and the one good stinking thing about Moira would have forced Slade's hand to take her life. "You shouldn't have interfered."

Artemis looked her opponent in the eyes confused. When would she save Slade? She just figured it would be an Oedipous thing and she wanted to kill him herself. "Since when are you daddy's little girl?" Artemis quickly took the bow off her back and blocked each sword swing by Isabel.

Isabel barely kept up with the yellow archer as Sara entered the battle her escrima sticks in hand. Oliver with one of Artemis' knives. Isabel swung at Artemis and Sara hit her in the arm with one of her sticks forcing her to drop a sword. Isabel swung at the canary only to be hit by a bow with her other hand dropping her other blade. Oliver held the knife at her throat and Isabel instantly stopped.

Artemis looked into Oliver's eyes and saw him set to kill. "No, she can still do a lot of good things. Rose is a kid she doesn't know any better but she can if we teach her. Especially when she finds out about what her father really is capable of."

Oliver looked at her confused so Slade has a son and daughter who knew. "That's not Rose Wilson that's Isabel Roschev."

Artemis quickly pulled back and clobbered the Queen industries CEO with her longbow knocking her to the floor. Artemis straddled her and proceeded to reign down lefts and rights as Isabel quickly started bleeding from the mouth and maybe losing some teeth as several cuts appeared on top of her head.

Oliver and Sara quickly went to Artemis seeing the situation change from saving her to quickly killing the girl.

Sara tried to pull her off but Artemis pushed her away with the force of a Mirakuru soldier. Oliver tried only for the same thing. Sara got to her feet she's not overpowering the newest vigilante and she can't use the sonic device this close to a kid. The Canary ran up next to her and shouted. "Hey! Turn around! Look at what you're about to do!"

Artemis turned and glared at the girl. Looking farther she could Moira and little hands shaking behind her leg. "Oh god!" She immediately got to her feet and stopped her attack seeing how badly she's scaring her. "Lizzie, I'm sorry." She took off her yellow cloak showing short blond hair and her mask showing her green eyes as she takes off her mask. "I'm so sorry!"

Moira looked at Artemis she has a feeling her and the young woman share a common reason to hate Ms. Roschev and while she agreed with what she did. She shouldn't have done it in front of her daughter. She smiled watching Liz run for her mother. Moira looked at the prone form of Isabel for a silent moment. She then kicked her in the ribs.

Thea looked at her mother in shock. "Really mom?" Thea asked with a look of disbelief. She's so in shock seeing all of this madness she can barely speak.

Artemis caught her daughter just happy to hold her in her arms. All the ugliness Isabel caused in their lives. She thought she was over it and then that happened. "I'm so sorry you saw that."

"It's OK mom, really." Liz assured her. She's just happy to see one of her parents.

Artemis smiled in the hug until she felt a great deal of pain in her back as Oliver ran to her seeing the arrow sticking out of her back. She pushed Liz to the floor away but in front of her as two more arrows went in her back while Artemis shieldied her daughter.

"Mommy!" Liz went to rush her mother's side but Sara grabbed her and held her back behind a tree.

Oliver quickly grabbed Artemis' bow and arrows from her quiver and returned fire with two aimed arrows but both missed. To his surprise the third arrow while it didn't hit the attacker it did create a smokescreen around him or her. When this is over he's going to have to ask how to make that arrow? He sees the archer flee the smoke screen and sees him leave in a blackish suit, Merlyn. Ollie fired another arrow but the other archer knocked it away as he fled .

Thea looked at her brother surprised at how natural that was to him. "Ollie?"

Oliver looked at his sister and saw the worried look in her eyes. "I'll explain when this is over Speedy. I promise. Mom, can you call Mr. Diggle have him meet us at the house tell him it's an emergency."

Moira nodded ever since she figured out the unsettling god awful truth that she shot her own son she was wondering how he made it. Good to finally figure out how he survived that.

Sara's eyes widened seeing a terrifying sight for her. "Ollie!"

Oliver turned around and saw Slade and Isabel getting to their feet. He quickly joined Sara for whatever fight he has left. He can barely stand, Sara can't beat Slade on her own, and unashamed to say their best shot is unconscious with three arrows in her back. However to their surprise the air behind them seemed to bend at an unnatural angle until it seemed to open a doorway. The two heroes watched intrigued by the portal.

Slade and Isabel watched confused until two hands grabbed them and pulled them through the portal. A brunette in a red duster and black pants quickly jumped out. The brunette put a bloody hand up and the portal closed.

Sara looked at the brunette in shock. She knows the Lazarus Pit and HIVE from her days in the league so magic, not exactly a new thing for her but that much was unreal. "Where did you leave them?"

"On the other side of Star city or whatever this place is called." The brunette replied.

Liz smiled seeing her. "Aunt Dawn!" She suddenly remembered what else happened as her face dropped. "Mom's hurt bad."

Dawn's face instantly dropped seeing her sister with three arrows in her back. "Buffy!"

Dawn looked at her concerned seeing the arrows they're in bad places and she can't exactly take them out here. "They'll be worse if I take her to a hospital through the sky."

Sara's eyes widen she's just a girl in normal clothes and a domino mask like hers but… "You can fly!... How?"

Dawn looked at her, "Not now do you have somewhere we can take her."

"We'll take her to my place we have a medic ready." Oliver assured her.

Dawn muttered not knowing exactly where she is she can't teleport seven people afraid of getting stuck in a wall. With that seven people got in for a very uncomfortable car ride to the Queen mansion.

* * *

Author Notes

This started as a one shot. But once it got to 30 pages I had break it down so it's going to be a mini story.

Buffy is Owned by Joss Whedon

Arrow is not owned by me and planned by an idiot. I'm assuming DC owns it on some level.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn watched over her sister as Diggle kept suturing up her back. "So what's the word doc, any internal damage?"

Diggle shook his head. "She's lost some blood depends on if she's a fighter."

"She'll be fine." Dawn got out before heading back out and seeing Liz talking with Sara. "So squirt, I want to say I'm sorry for losing track of you."

"It's fine." Liz replied. "Is mom going to be OK?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah but we're going to let her sleep before we go home."

Diggle looked at the girl in the red duster uneasy. According to Oliver she apparently ripped open a portal and threw Slade and Isabel in whom they've been struggling with for weeks into it. "You want to explain this again."

Dawn pointed to herself. She was too concerned in the car about Buffy to make proper introductions. Same as the operating table. She thinks Moira and Thea know enough. She told them to wait until Buffy is awake for the explanation about Elizabeth seeking out Oliver. She calms down and starts. "I'm Dawn Summers the girl you stitched up is my sister Buffy. Buffy's daughter is Elizabeth."

Sara got the younger girl's attention. Now that they know her mommy is going to be fine maybe they can get her away from this scene. "See, you don't have to be here your mom is fine."

Liz let out a gigawatt Summers smile. "Yeah, but wait what about Joy?"

Dawn shook her head in disbelief. Buffy told her to look out for her cousin and sure enough she is. "Joy's fine squirt, don't worry. She's with her dad."

Sara looked at her concerned. "Well what happens if whoever attacked Liz's mother goes after her?"

Dawn let out an innocent laugh getting the visual of what would happen. She imagines her husband just picking up the dark archer by his leg and slamming him into the ground Bamm Bamm Rubble style. "Sorry, just if anything happens I feel a great deal of pity for anyone who picks a fight with Joy's father." Dawn removed her mask and took off her duster finally resting next to Buffy as she closed her eyes having finally found Liz and having time to rest after spending so much time looking for Liz.

Sara looked at Dawn who just ripped open a portal and threw Slade and Isabel through it. If Dawn is that powerful on her own she's kind of wondering who fathered this Joy. Seeing Dawn's out cold and exhausted she turned to Liz. "So do you want to go see your dad?"

"Yeah" Liz replied in a smile.

* * *

Thea sat down feeling gut punched after the long story just wrapped up by her brother. After what the Queen family almost went through tonight Moira decided there can not be any more secrets between them... mostly. Now that Moira knows about her son's double life she might or might not tell him about William in the fall. He seems to be doing much better emotionally then when he first came back.

Thea looked at her brother as all the pieces seemed to fit into place now. "So, ever since you came back from the island, you've been…"

"Yes" Oliver finished before she even could.

Thea felt a thousand emotions all going through her head. This actually explains a lot. "So Roy?"

Oliver sighed. "He got dosed with something called Mirakuru. We're working on a cure but until we can find one he has to stay sedated. Are you OK?"

Thea looked at him. "I'm just thinking… all those times… all those lies you've told me that just couldn't be true. Ends up you were out there. Helping people… saving people… I just want to say thank you." Thea hugged her brother and Oliver just held her close seeing the facade crumble. He thought this would go so much worse.

Oliver stayed as he was until suddenly and unexpectedly to Moira and Thea he grabbed a kitchen knife from the set and threw it into the next room.

Thea and Moira each rose in surprise at Oliver's actions until a middle aged man in a black archer get up came into the room holding the knife.

Thea's eyes widen in a bit of fear and curiosity as Moira just scowled at the man. Oliver looked at him in just quiet acceptance seeing the man that leveled the glades alive and well as Malcolm Merlyn entered the room. At this point he's waiting for Shado pop up and say 'I'm OK. I just want to see how far Slade will go.'

Oliver glared at the dark archer. "What are you doing here Malcolm?"

"I heard about last night. I just wanted to make sure Thea is OK." Malcolm assured them he still remembers Moira's warning but that doesn't mean he's going to abandon his daughter to someone like Slade. "And assure your brother I had nothing to do with last night. I'm not the one that shot the yellow archer."

* * *

The door opened as Sara walked out with Elizabeth. Liz looked up and saw Malcolm. "You're not old anymore."

Malcolm looked at the girl not really sure what to say to that... or who she is for that matter to not be freaked out by his League armor. "…Thank you?"

Liz looked around but saw nothing. "Where's my dad?"

Sara pointed to Oliver like it should have been obvious. "He's right there."

Liz shook her head. "That's not him."

Sara pointed to him. "You said your father is Oliver Queen right?" Liz nodded. "Well that's him."

"No it's not." Liz replied and shouted nervously. "He's not my daddy!"

At her scream every glass in the room tipped over. Thea backed up leave it to a Lance bluntness to scare the Mini-Carrie.

Sara grabbed her by the arm "Hey it's…" She quickly backtracked seeing a green and silver arrow in the wall by her arm. She looked up and saw… Oliver in the hood get up? Or something close to it his has more green on it, it's sleeveless and his domino mask is replaced by… sunglasses?

Green Arrow grabbed another arrow and aimed. "The first shot was a warning. Step away from my kid and tell me where my wife is."

Oliver looked at the new archer. "Might be a good idea to put the bow down." Green Arrow followed Oliver's line of sight to Merlyn with his bow ready to let loose an arrow. The Dark Archer knowing Oliver might kill him if he shoots first.

Moira got between the two and looked at them each. "OK, this is my house, no one is shooting anyone."

Green Arrow looked at the woman in awe Dawn warned them all of the fun of the multiverse but he never took it seriously. "Mom?" Green Arrow put the bow down jumped down and Elizabeth bolted free from Sara and ran to her father.

Oliver watched the bow Green Arrow had compact as he easily put it behind his back. When they get a moment he's going to ask about tech seems much more advance then theirs.

Green Arrow took off his glasses showing a much calmer and happier face then the arrow they know as he caught his daughter with a smile of bliss and relief that she's OK. "Are you OK? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Liz shook her head. "No, they protected me to take me to you."

Green Arrow turned to Oliver. "Then I guess I owe you thanks?" He put his hand out. "Oliver Queen"

Oliver looked at him in disbelief but shook his hand. "The real Oliver Queen"

Green Arrow looked at him and laughed. "Yeah, well we're both Oliver Queen. Though my friends call me Ollie." He turned to his mother and… some young woman he doesn't recognize. "I'm sorry it's just…"

Moira looked at him somberly with the way he's acting it's not hard to figure out. "I'm dead in your world aren't I?"

Ollie looked at her uneasily he was hoping to avoid that. "Yes."

"How?" Moira asked.

Ollie looked at her. Some days like this he really wishes he had got there faster then the bomb that had killed Quentin Travers. He wanted to do it. "Honestly, you died for being a good mother."

Moira smiled looking at Oliver and Thea. She'll be the last person to ever be nominated for sainthood but at the end of the day there's very little she wouldn't do for her kids.

Oliver looked at his double a more pressing concern on his mind. "Do you know who attacked your wife?"

Ollie nodded sadly. He never wanted Buffy to be caught paying for his mistakes. "Yeah, his name is Vordigan. He… was my mentor in an ancient Celtic group known as the League of Assassins." Malcolm and Sara share an unspoken look.

Thea looked at her alternate brother confused. "Why is he hurting your family if he's your mentor?"

Ollie shook his head. "All Vordigan ever sees is the code. No one but your self and the cult, he doesn't see Buffy and Elizabeth as my family he sees them as abominations that have to be removed."

Malcolm shook his head for all his shortcomings Tommy was still his son. He'd never hurt him like that... intentionally. As much of a bigot as Ras is he never called a hit on Sara. This Vordigan has to be killed.

Sara looked at the elder assassin seeing his delusions that he's better then Vordigan. Hyprocrite. "So how are there two different Oliver Queens, and how are you here?"

Ollie put Liz on his lap and continued. "Well it was a busy night. Me and Buffy were dealing with this sick woman known as Cupid while Dawn's husband Clark was dealing with a combination of Parasite and Livewire wearing very unique clothes." He looks down at Liz and no can't make the joke right now. "That left Dawn babysitting Liz and her cousin Joy. Vordigan decided what better time to strike then right there. He shot Dawn to the wall with two arrows but before he could do anything to Liz Dawn opened a portal in a desperation that led her here. But Vordigan went through too. Thankfully he uses wooden arrows so they ended up on different sides of the state."

Sara looked at the little girl curious. "How come she can move things with her mind?"

The little girl looked at them and replied. "Because my mom and dad had sex in Vegas."

Ollie pinched the bridge of his nose. That couldn't have gone worse.

With the exception of Moira, and Malcolm most of the adults try not to laugh, even Oliver has to fight it.

Once she had the ability to speak again Moira turned to the other world version of her son. "You taught her that!"

Ollie looked at her blankly before looking down. Aunt Faith just had to make that joke in front of her. "No, that was Aunt Faith running her mouth. And for the record... what's sex Lizzie?"

"Something I don't get till I'm as old as Angel." The little girl replied.

"Who is pushing 260." Ollie finished as everyone let out a laugh even Moira and Malcolm. Speaking of Merlyn. Ollie looked at him. "So who's the dark archer in your world?"

Oliver glared at the man that took his father and his best friend from him. "Malcolm Merlyn and he was just leaving."

Malcolm shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Moira glared at him. If he was the person she slept with at the time she would have gladly told him about Thea. But, to say he changed would be an understatement. "Should I make a phone call Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked at her. "Go ahead, I wouldn't mind having the cavalry here."

Sara just quietly headed upstairs the kid is in good hands and she's not in the mood to deal with this pandering between Malcolm and Oliver. The two green arrows will save the day. They don't need her here. She'll hop out the window and that will be it.

Oliver looked at the Dark archer. "What has you so nervous?"

"Slade Wilson won't take defeat that easily. He's going to send his mirakuru army crashing right through your front door." Malcolm informed him.

Oliver looked gut punched from the announcement. They can barely beat one Mirakuru soldier on their own."

* * *

Sara walked into the room and saw the young blond Buffy asleep. Her sister asleep next to her. She quietly walked to the window and pried it open quietly looking down.

"A fall like that won't kill you. It will hurt like hell when you're older though."

Sara backed away from the window. She looked to the girl and Buffy's eyes widened as she involuntarily backed into the bed.

Sara walked slowly to her to show she's not a threat. "Hey, it's OK you're safe here."

Buffy shook her head. "No, I just, I can break out this anytime… it's just… oh god how long was I out?"

"Just a couple hours" Sara assured her.

Buffy smiled and looked at her. "Well things must be real bad if you're here huh?"

Sara looked at her she's leaving what the hell does this woman want from her? "What's that supposed to mean?"

Buffy shook her head. "Come here."

Sara did as asked when to her surprise the woman in an impressive feat of strength hugged her in a vice as the Canary tried to break free but Buffy wasn't budging. "OK… it's nice to see you awake… I think."

Buffy kept Sara where she was and hugged her tighter a bit before letting up a bit. She hugged again and the difference became clear. Future Liz took after her and to be blunt this woman was too busty to be her. "You're not my daughter at twenty five are you?"

"No?"

Buffy nodded mid hug. "So this is awkward huh?"

"A little bit." Sara replied. "Still nice though."

Buffy broke up the hug seeing the look in the girl's eyes. "And you're me mixed with Willow. So can you take me to my daughter?"

"Sure"

* * *

Thea walked the hall she should have known there was a reason her brother would keep things from her. Her father and her brother are currently playing sentry duty to make sure Slade didn't leave any surprises. She walked up to her room to find Liz sitting on her bed Indian style and Ollie painting on her face.

Thea looked at her… she's going with niece. "What are you two doing?"

Liz smiled. "Daddy's making me pretty."

Thea turned to her brother from another planet, the billionaire could only shrug it's his daughter. "What? She's a kitty cat."

Thea turned to him. "Why don't you relieve my other brother of sentry duty? I'll stay with her." Ollie gave a quiet nod thankful for it Buffy usually plays stuff like this with her. She focused on her… still niece. "So it must be weird having Oliver Queen as your daddy huh?"

Liz shook her head. "No, he's a good daddy. He always does what he can to protect me. Even when he does things that make me mad."

Thea nodded in agreement with her Oliver. "My Ollie's like that too. What do you say we use some of my make up tricks and get you looking classy?" She puts her hand up and Liz gladly takes it as they walk for the bathroom.

They made it to the mirror in Thea's room until Liz looks in the mirror and screamed in blood curdling fear and cried in tears. "I was wrong he's a bad daddy! He made me look like Solomon Grundy!"

Thea quickly lifted the girl up and put her on her bed. She was hoping she would miss the mirror. "It's OK we can fix this."

Moira came running into the room. "Are you two alright?"

Thea nodded. "We're fine; we just kind of had a mishap with the makeup."

Liz looked at her nervously. "Please don't tell Helena about this."

Moira smiled at the child. "Not one word I promise you."

Thea looked at her mother. "And that's from a woman whom is the greatest secret keeper you'll ever know."

Moira looked at her daughter whom is still throwing some punches apparently. "I did what I thought was best at the time."

"Don't you think I had a right to know Malcolm was my dad?" Thea asked.

Moira sighed knowing this would take time. "Malcolm is your father by DNA. Robert was your dad and everything else."

Thea looked at her as she tried to wash Liz's face. "And how is that different?"

Moira sighed wishing Thea would just accept this. "Thea if I knew how strong your feelings were for Tommy I would have told you then and there. I was going to tell Malcolm when he first came back when you you were little and before he became a psychopath but…"

Thea looked at her for a moment. "What stopped you?"

"We went to a little league game for Oliver and Tommy. I was going to tell him after the game because I remembered what he was like with Tommy. He was everything you would want for a father and I figured having a daughter would help with the pain of losing Rebecca. But during the game Tommy clobbered the ball. Me and Robert we were cheering so loud and you were even clapping without knowing what was going on so you could be involved."

Thea smiled wishing she could remember this as Moira continued. "But Malcolm did nothing. He just watched with cold nothing eyes. Later on in the game at the bottom of the 9th Tommy was on third with two outs. The pitcher's arm just went horribly wrong and it went all the way to the left. Tommy saw a chance to win the game so he ran, he ran as fast as he could for home. But the pitcher got to home base in time for the catcher to throw him the ball and tag Tommy out. All Malcolm did, he didn't get angry, or happy for his son's gutsy move,,, all he said was you made a bad call and your team lost because of you."

Moira let out a sigh not believing how cruel Mlacolm was that day and how worse he got. "That was the last game of Tommy's his father went to. Throughout the year it became the last movie, the last dance, the last fishing trip, the last everything. Malcolm might have been Tommy's father but Robert was his dad as much as he was yours and Oliver's."

Thea looked at her. "So why didn't you tell Tommy when he was older?"

"Same reason I didn't tell Malcolm after the gambit went down when I knew you needed something. I saw how dangerous Malcolm was and I didn't know if he'd have Tommy constantly monitored. Although I should have found a way. I should have let you have a brother after you lost Oliver." Tears started coursing down her eyes. "I didn't know how much you cared for him. I didn't know how little time he would have left. Thea I'm so sorry."

Thea looked at her and after almost losing each other she understands it. And seeing that Malcolm is still alive she understands why she kept quiet. She doesn't appreciate it. She can understand it but she doesn't appreciate it. Thea hugged her mother as Moira just happily took it as she calmed down a bit.

Before long Moira was smiling at Liz as she took a cotton swab with a bit of remover and dabbed at her granddaughter's closed eyes as the makeup instantly vanished to the smile of the little girl.

Thea looked at her amused. "You're loving this aren't you?"

Moira nodded after what she did in the past. It's a complicated mess. "Well I don't exactly see our Oliver having kids anytime soon."

Thea looked at her mother who knew she'd want grandkids. "What about his girlfriend in the black? Whom I'm now realizing is Sara."

Moira smiled as Liz got to her feet. "I don't even think they know where they stand right now." The queen Matriarch turned to Liz. "You want to go to where I hide the good cookies."

The little girl smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

Sara and Buffy were walking the hall only to be cut off by this world's Oliver whom looked at the Canary sadly.

Buffy looked to the archer. "OK, you are?"

Oliver held up his hand. "Oliver Queen and you are?"

"Buffy Queen Summers, your wife from another world." The two heroes shook hands.

"It's nice to see you awake and alert for Liz's sake, she's with my mother and my sister." Oliver turned to Sara. "So, why was the window open?"

Sara looked at him, they had this discussion her soul was lost in the darkness. He knows it better then she does. She nearly blew a friend and a partner's head off the other night. "You know why Ollie."

Oliver looked at the damaged woman in front of him. She reminds him so much of himself when he first came home. "Sara, please stay."

Sara shook her head. "I told you Oliver I love you too much to be with you. I looked the devil in the eyes and gave him my soul. Nothing can change that."

Buffy watched the two with curiosity. She wonders if this is what it was like with her and Angel all those years back.

Oliver frowned seeing she won't budge. He honestly can't figure out why she's doing this now. "Fine, but Slade will be back here tonight, with an army of Mirakuru soldiers, maybe even Buffy's friend that shot her. So please stay for tonight."

Buffy's eyes widened at that. "Vortigan on the Mirakuru… bad thoughts." She turned to Oliver. "Go wake up my sister." She sees Oliver's blank face. "The girl in the red duster, wake her up. We're going to need her help." Oliver left the room leaving her and the person she wants to talk to. "Oliver your boyfriend?"

"Ex" Sara answered.

Buffy gave her a knowing look from her Oliver's past. "Shado, Isabel, or Samantha?"

Sara shook her head. "It's not Oliver, it's me."

Buffy eyed her up and down. "Why, you don't seem as crazy as Isabel?"

Sara looked sadly at what she's fallen to. "Yeah it's just me, I looked the devil in the eyes and I gave him my soul."

Buffy rolled her eyes in disbelief subtract a couple years and this is her. "Oh my god, how did Xander, Willow, and Giles put up with me all theses years, is this how bad I sounded?"

Oliver and Dawn came to a stop seeing the two talking.

Sara shook her head. "We're different, you're fine. Me I'm just there's nothing left in me but darkness. I gave the devil my soul and I became his killer, and that's all I am."

Buffy leaned forward listening to Sara's tirade of self hatred as the two blonds leaned against a railing. "Well you're not all wrong, you are right about one thing. You've been in the darkness for so long you've lost your light."

Sara nodded her head in agreement. She knows what she is. It's why she never should have come home. "Which is why I have to go, I'm not taking Ollie down with me."

Buffy pointed at her in full out mom mode. Maybe it's the resemblance to the future Liz that's pulling it out of her. "No, that's why you have to stay. You have to borrow the light from others until you get your own back."

Sara shook her head sitting back up from the railing. "That's easy for you to say. You have a nice happy life with a wonderful daughter and a sister and husband whom were more then happy to jump through to another world to help you."

Buffy let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry but… do you honestly think I started this way? My life was hell from 15-22 abd it still gets very complicated at times. My life was so messed up I actually went catatonic from it one and a half times."

Sara looked at her. "How do you go half catatonic?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Bad future, we fixed it, stop changing the subject."

Sara took a breath. "I'm a killer can you say that? I killed just because I was told to. I gave up my soul and did horrible things I gave…"

Buffy slammed her hands on the railing causing Oliver, Sara, and even Dawn to jump as she started. "God will you stop saying that! You still have a soul! You wouldn't be this conflicted if you didn't. And I've done just as much to earn an audience with the devil that you have. Have you ever tried to fatally wound a girl just to feed her to a vampire? I've done that! Did you ever bang a soulless demon in a nightclub?" Off Sara's shake of her head she replied. "I've done that."

Sara's face contorted she doesn't want to know what that demon looked like. Dear god she's not going to be able to repress that. She never would have guessed seeing how good this woman's life is now. "You're not giving up on me staying are you?"

Buffy shook head. "No. I saw you fight Deathstroke to try to keep him away from your Oliver's family. You're still a good person. Just because we stumble we lose our way it doesn't mean we're lost forever. Sometimes we just need help to pull ourselves back from the dark."

"What makes you so sure I can?" Sara asked.

Buffy stood up and looked up for a face to face. "Because the girl I stabbed. She was in a bad place. She became someone else's killer, like you. With help from a mutual friend he was able to pull her out of the abyss. And we can honestly call each other friends, I am her daughter's godmother and if I ever have a third kid she'll likely be her godmother. We're also two words I never thought we would be old enough to see much less possible…" Sara leaned closer wanting to know as Buffy whispered. "Soccer Moms."

Sara couldn't help but laugh.

Buffy gently touched her on the shoulder. "Just think about what I said OK."

Dawn cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Buffy, this Oliver says we're staying here a bit longer then we thought."

Buffy nodded. "Their world's Deathstroke is about to attack with a Mirakuru army. Since they protected Liz from Vordigan this is the least we could do."

Dawn nodded. She still doesn't see how that involves her. "OK"

The two Summers women left leaving the two Lian You castaways where they are.

Sara looked to Oliver. "Were you lost like I was when you came back."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. But I got lucky. I had Felicity and Diggle."

They both went to catch up with Buffy and Dawn.

* * *

Ollie walked into the room finishing his patrol and saw Buffy with her eyes open. "So thank you for telling me my wife is finally awake guys."

Buffy looked at him. "We both knew it would take more then a few arrows to put me down. So where's my baby girl?"

Ollie just shouted. "Lizzie!"

Liz ran up the stairs and smiled seeing Buffy finally awake. "Mommy!" She ran right into her arms and Buffy easily caught the girl the arrow wounds not even bothering her. Liz looked at her father and simply punched him in the arm as Thea and Moira came up with a smile.

Buffy looked at her. "Liz that wasn't very nice."

"He did my make up." Liz replied never taking her eyes off her father."

Buffy smiled. "Which probably means you looked like the walking dead, sorry honey."

Thea smirked. It was an accurate description. "So what happens now?"

Buffy turned to Dawn. "Well we take a pint of her blood, load up injection arrows with it and then you take Slade to wherever he goes and we take Vordigan to where he goes."

Dawn looked at them confused. "And how does that involve me?"

Ollie quietly gulped. "Oh no, the boyscout never told her."

Dawn glared at him. "Told me what?"

Buffy let out a sigh, well he's sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future. "About a year ago you were abducted by Lex's goons."

"I'm killing my husband when we get home." Dawn firmly decided. Her husband's overprotective streak, Sometimes Clark needs a swift kick. "What I do?"

Buffy looked at her well it wasn't that bad. "Lex deliberately gave you an overdose of Mirakuru. Hoping you'd kill him in a violent rage."

Dawn's eyes changed to green orbs as she seethed in rage. "If it wasn't for the fall out he'd already be dead."

"Who's Lex?" Thea asked.

Dawn calmed down as her eyes went back to normal. "He's a smug jerk that refuses to ever admit it's his fault. He also looks a walking pe…" She looked at Liz and took a calming breath. "Mr. Clean ad. So how do I fit into this again?"

Buffy looked at her. "With help from Dr. Hamilton Clark was able to synthesize a cure and inject it into your blood stream. Your blood is the cure to the Mirakuru in our world and unless you have crazy blood types here the cure should work fine here too. Emil does crazy good work."

Oliver looked at the young woman. "What's your blood type?"

"O negative" Dawn answered.

Oliver nodded. "I'm going to get Diggle to find Felicity and have them bring Roy and all the injection arrows they can here."

Dawn turned to her older sister. "As opposed to I don't know use my magic to bring Clark over then sit down and have cocoa while he beats down Slade's army in all of twenty seconds."

Buffy nodded seeing that plan too, a much easier plan, but. "Two things, it's been a day since we lost contact with Clark. He could be fighting someone like the Atomic Skull right now and how many people would die if he just disappeared in the middle of that. Two, we don't know if there's a Clark in this world. If he still doesn't wear glasses we could really screw up his life."

Dawn put her hand up knowing when she's beat. "OK you guys win. I'll go give some blood."

Dawn pouted and walked for the infirmary she hates needles but they likely have a fight on their hands.

* * *

Slade walked in his base in a blind rage. This close, this close, then yellow bitch shows up and knocks him on his ass. Then the one in red dumped him just outside of Central City. "How! How did she do it?"

"Magigirl's portals, they're quite frustrating aren't t they?"

Slade looked up and saw another archer in black. "Another of the kid's flunkees?"

Vortigan shook his head. "You have a grudge against Oliver Queen."

"I have a promise to keep."Slade replied in regards to his brother. "I intend to give him complete despair. Taking away his family one by one."

Vortigan let out a calm and sadistic smile. "Sounds like we have a common enemy."

Isabel looked at the man. "What do you want?"

"To help." Vordigan replied.

* * *

Author Notes

It's an Arrow/Buffy/Smallville crossover. I really wish there were 3 way crossovers like twisting the Hellmouth.

Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn sat rubbing at her arm. Clark better be clear out of Metropolis when they get back. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Now not only am I a pint short for the big fight but you're weaponizing my blood. Buffy you really think my blood will be enough and not cause trouble. My blood isn't exactly safe as is."

Buffy nodded. "According to Emil it works like a serum. So your blood is enough."

Sara walked out hearing the tail end. "Who's Emil?"

"A doctor" Buffy answered. "He's put each of us back together at least once. He's also the second worst person I fear if he'd ever defect from the league."

Dawn looked at her curiously. "So, who's the big gun you fear defecting?"

Buffy looked at her with a smile. "Your husband"

Dawn looked at her appalled and steaming from the ears a bit in annoyance. "Hey I'm not the one that boinked the soul out of my first love. Besides what about Clark terrifies you so much you put him above Kara."

Buffy glared at her little sister as both Olivers came out. "Because I'm pretty sure we can take Kara if she went renegade. Clark it's not just the power or the fact that he's Superman Earth's greatest hero. It's not Superman that scares me as much as that it's Clark. Even if he's dead wrong half the League would join him anyway just because it's Clark."

Buffy's husband glared at her. "Thanks honey, now I'm terrified of the boyscout."

Buffy gave an innocent shrug. "Well in an hour or two we'll have an army of super soldiers. You'll have brand new nightmares."

Ollie smiled. "You're right."

"You know how many arguments we could save if you just remembered that every time from now on?" Buffy asked.

Oliver looked at the happy couple like they were insane. "Given what's lying ahead of us do you really think jokes are a good idea right now?'

Buffy looked at him. "Please if I stopped living and smiling every time the world got bad on me I would have never made it to 16."

Dawn looked at them and rolled her eyes. "And on that happy note, I'll be on the roof getting the first wave ready."

Oliver watched Dawn as her eyes glowed green and the brunette witch calmly floated up to the roof of the Queen mansion. "Wow, I saw magic before but it was…"

"Chaotic, caused death, all around bad?" Buffy filled in for him causing Oliver to nod.

"Well… yeah." Oliver replied.

Buffy nodded. "It usually is. We keep eyes on Willow, Dawn, Dr. Fate, and Zatanna as powerful as we are they can sneeze and we're gone."

Oliver looked at her intrigued. "How much backup do you have in your world?"

Buffy shrugged. "That's a number I stopped counting a long time ago. It started with the Justice Society in the 1970s. Then I turned the council on its head by making every girl that could be a slayer an actual slayer starting the worldwide watcher's council. Then me and Dawn met Ollie and Clark in Smallville. And although we didn't know it at the time. The meeting between that farm boy and a billionaire was the smallest thing, but it quickly grew into the largest."

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

Buffy smiled. "The Justice League that merged with the society and the council helps out in big apocalypse level threats. Hell I've lost count how many we're up to. We even have Doctors on call for when we get hurt."

Oliver looked at her confused this world definitely baffles him. "You hire doctors like on call?"

Buffy nodded. "Though Ollie scared the first wave of doctors away by shooting one in the leg with an arrow."

Oliver looked at his alternate self disappointed.

Ollie shrugged innocently. "What? He was putting the 'moves' and I use that term loosely on Huntress and insulted her daughter. If I didn't shoot him in the leg there was a good chance Faith would have shot him in the eye. Besides if you had a Carter Bowen you'd understand entirely… entitled jackass."

Oliver looked at him and cracked. "You shot Carter Bowen… do you have a DVD of it?"

Ollie nodded with a smile. "Yep, right next to my Vegas Wedding to Buffy and our home movie wedding nig- ughhh…"

Oliver smiled watching Buffy elbow her husband as the other Green Arrow crumbled to the ground.

Diggle came out with a seemingly back to normal Roy. "What happened to the other Oliver?"

Buffy looked down at him. "Cat got his tongue."

"And my wife got my lung." Ollie finished from the floor.

Oliver turned to Buffy. "Think you can get some help from your league."

Buffy shook her head sadly not enough time and they need Dawn for the Mirakuru army. "No, but since Slade and Isa I'm a psycho skank sick freak necrophilia geezer humping Rosemary baby ho bitch are here I'm willing to bet the rest of the league are too. You just gotta find em when you have the time and if you need the help." She said a bit of venom in her voice at the woman's name.

* * *

Diggle watched as Buffy walked calmly into the house. "What was she so upset about?"

Roy shook his head. He just woke up six seconds after getting injected with some woman's blood. How is he supposed to know? "I have no idea, kind of impressed though. That was like eight burns at Isabel in one sentence."

Ollie shook his head. "Don't blame her for that. Truth of the matter is we've both thought of resurrecting Isabel just so we can see her die again. We faced a lot of bad guys in our lives. Isabel was the worst and she didn't even need a costume."

"What happened?" Roy asked.

Ollie kept his focus on the front yard but started. "My parents ran Queen Consolidated. They died when I was a kid so when I was older I didn't want to be known as Robert Queen's son so I rechristened it Queen Industries when I was old enough to take over. I met Isabel three years after the battle of Metropolis. She was representing a company Zedmore or was it… doesn't matter. The point was since my parents died at a young age I never had a chance to find out about my dad and Isabel."

Diggle's eyes widened. "Wait you mean Isabel and your father…" He turned to Oliver whom now had the Stone Cold face of the Hood from last year daring him to say a word if he wants to die. Diggle turned around and let it drop. He guesses Oliver has been throwing up recently given what he did with the young woman.

Roy looked at him. "So how does that equal Buffy not liking her?"

Ollie shook his head looking back now. He was so happy at the good he was doing for his city he never even thought hemight be in danger. "We had just finished a deal that got Star City hundreds of millions and more importantly jobs for thousands upon thousands of people. She insisted we celebrate. Looking back I should have realized how much she was trying to push that wine down my throat."

Roy looked at something resembling his mentor. He really wishes Felicity was more open with the details other then 'wake up there's two Olivers. "So she drugged you?"

Ollie glared at the young man. "Yeah. I was a playboy in my youth happily committed with Buffy since she hit me with a rock…"

Oliver let out something under breath knowing his Isabel would have likely taken it that far if she needed to. "That's sick!"

Ollie nodded. "Have you not been paying attention, that's Isabel! She disappeared came back ten months later…"

Diggle's eyes widened. "No, don't tell me."

"Baby in her arms." Ollie finished. "She announced she was carrying my son. And with security cameras destroyed and my playboy past… no one but the League believed what really happened so she not only walked but gained full custody. And little did I know when I made Queen Industries it was just an affiliate of Queen Consolidated. And in accordance to my Father's will if there's no CEO any Queen heir can run Queen Consolidated if they see themselves fit. So guess who made themselves CEO via proxy."

Roy looked down in disgust at what this alternate version of Isabel had done. "Yeah, your Isabel is far sicker then ours. So who killed her?"

"Vordigan" Ollie answered. "I think he legitimately thought I was in a polygamous relationship with Buffy and Isabel."

Oliver's eyes rose. "Which made her an abomination to your League's code?"

Ollie nodded. "Me and Buffy showed up in time to fight him off and while we were fighting Isabel's sister Sandra took the baby and disappeared without a trail. And because we don't know if Vordigan can hack into our systems we can't really look for him as much as we want to. Willow made sure the world knew what kind of monster Isabel was in the end by restoring the security footage but Sandra changed her identity as far as we can tell and disappeared completely taking my son with her. All I have of him is archive security footage."

Roy looked at him. "Well feel free to take some frustration out on our Isabel I can tell you first hand the Mirakuru will heal most of the damage anyway."

Ollie nodded solemnly then walked into the house.

Oliver turned to Roy. "So how are you holding up?"

"Very confused." Roy replied. "One minute Slade grabbed me from the shelter next thing I know Felicity is giving me a blood transfusion. According to her I did a lot of damage."

"Wasn't you." Oliver replied.

Roy shook his head. "Doesn't mean I'm not looking for a little payback"

"Then remember your training." Oliver handed him a box. "Remember everything that you've learned."

Roy opened the box and saw a red mask similar to Oliver's. "Are you serious?"

Oliver looked at him… hopefully he won't find out this came from the Huntress. "Someone… a friend once told me that if you survive a crucible you come out changed, stronger for it." He pointed to the mask. "This is to remind you of that. Also we have a Mirakuru army coming our way so every archer helps."

* * *

Detective Lance looked around seeing the little girl from earlier along with his eldest Laurel along with Moira and Thea Queen. "So why are we here again?"

Sara looked at him now fully dressed as the Canary with Oliver's bow. "Because a mad man is trying to level the city. You guys represent everything decent in it. The last honest cop, the one ADA not warped by Brother Blood. Blood already tried to kill Mrs. Queen and he will try again." Sara turned to her father. "You're the last line of defense."

"Hey!" Elizabeth protested.

Sara pointed to the little girl. "After her"

Sara smiled and locked the door as she headed up to the roof taking her place on the great wall of hurt with a line of archers and injection arrows. She looked at Oliver with a smile seeing him with his weapon for tonight. Diggle and Felicity had dug it out from the Glades. "So, are you using Shado's bow out of necessity or to screw with Slade?"

"A little bit of both." Oliver replied looking at Dawn. "How is she so calm? She's practically asleep."

Buffy turned to her sister. "It's not practically, she is asleep in a meditative state. Technically her body is asleep but she's still here in astral form. It's how she uses the Big Mojo... or keep from killing her husband… depends on the day of the week it is."

Diggle looked and just waved his hands in front of Dawn's face. "Isn't she concerned about being blind sided?"

"That's what we're here for." Buffy replied. "When she's in astral form she's defenseless. We're here to make sure she's not."

"So why is she doing it?" Roy asked.

Buffy smiled. "Because that's how she does the big spells. Were you not listening?"

Diggle looked at Buffy. "Big?" Diggle nearly cowered from Dawn's eyes disappearing being replaced with green orbs and the sudden lightning strikes as the sky howled in fury unleashing a rain storm. "Did she just?"

Dawn's eyes turned back to normal. "Alright the rain storm should keep the rest of Starling indoors…" She looked to see Diggle half terrified. "What?"

* * *

Ollie kept his eyes focused he might goof around a bit more then his darker counterpart but his eyes are just as good if not better. He watches seeing the army coming through the rain. "OK, that's a lot of Deathstrokes."

Oliver looked at the upcoming threat. "Slade broke them out of prison. They're all on Mirakuru."

Buffy took her bow off her back. "Dawn?"

"I'm ready." The younger Summers replied.

"Do it." Buffy ordered.

Dawn smiled as her eyes glowed green and she went right back into a trance. Six years of practice has made it easier to get ready for.

Oliver quickly notched a bow with Roy a much easier grip on his bow without the Japanese super drug in his system. The other archers quickly followed taking down six.

Buffy smiled knocking another one down. "Dawn!"

"I got it!"

Slade felt a series of vibrations all around him and heard a devastating sound pushing through breaking all the glass of nearby cars. He turns behind him and before long waves of water shot out at the Mirakuru army knocking the whole army off their feet.

Buffy turned to her sister. "That was a puddle to compared to what it can be usually."

Dawn glared at her older sister. "I've been teleporting people through cities and dimensions… I'm still not up to full strength sue me alright."

Ollie looked around doing a headcount. "Guys we got a problem. Vordigan and Isabel aren't among the people here."

Oliver looked around seeing the empty space. "Where are they?"

Ollie looked around in his glasses looking through the masses. "They went through the escape tunnel!"

Oliver looked at him confused. "Escape tunnel?"

Ollie rolled his eyes in disbelief. "How do you not… never mind. There's a hidden escape in this house. If it's just like mine it will be on the left side of the house. Dark Archer let's go."

Oliver hit the mic. "Felicity?"

"There was an explosion about a minute ago I thought it was one of your arrows in the chaos."

Buffy shot out a cure shot taking down another whacko. "Go, I can lead from here."

* * *

Oliver nodded and went after the other two archers. He got close but was quickly tackled down to the floor by Deathstroke.

Slade picked him up and effortlessly threw him into a tree. "So did you know Sara was pregnant when you sacrificed Shado for her?"

Oliver looked at him for a moment before replying. "Yes!"

Slade snarled and ran at him full of anger for his brother's duplicitous nature.

* * *

 _ **Hours Earlier (Because what's arrow without flashbacks)  
**_

 _Oliver followed his alternate universe counterpart out on what has been quite the weird day. "It's weird to believe there's a multiverse out there."_

 _Ollie nodded looking at a picture seeing a younger and more innocent Oliver next to a girl in matching red robes and hats holding up diplomas letting him see the name. "You think I'm weird. You should see our Dinah compared to yours."_

 _Oliver walked and saw something of teenage Laurel but something far more troubling in the text message below. (Don't turn around. Your house was wired when I got here disabled but can still work.) He quickly pulled out his own phone careful to avoid the camera. (What do we do?)_

 _Ollie typed on his phone (use it and bring the others in on it)._

* * *

 _Oliver walked with Sara ready to take her head off in the foyer. "How could you? How could you bring her back here… right now after we tried so hard to hide her after the Amazo."_

 _Sara glared at him. "I just got back, I needed to see her OK. Great thing about the League of Assassins they teach you how to hide anything… even our daughter."_

 _Slade hit the screen seeing the static start again. He knows Ms. Smoak hasn't found them. It doesn't matter he knows now. Oliver killed Shado for his bastard daughter. The Parents will suffer endlessly for this. They will know the worst pain._

* * *

Isabel walked for the safe. She has to say in a way she's relieved. Slade's original plan was to burn the city. This one much more intimate and personal. Slade's mind is starting to worry her though. Either way once the Queen family is dead and Oliver knows true suffering the two of them can go home to their own infant son Grant.

Vordigan walked behind the female warrior. He tried to explain the difference to Slade but that man's mind is far gone. It's more then obvious this World's Oliver Queen is playing him. But as long as he can keep the arrows and more importantly Artemis busy it's no concern to him. Every time he's tried to fight Oliver's wife she effortlessly handed his ass to him. She has to be sniped like earlier. Very few things scare him in this life but that woman is certainly one of them. Although he broke the rules he respected his prodigy. He certainly looked for the strongest when it came to a spouse.

Ollie ran up the wall and landed with a thud tackling Vordigan to the ground. Isabel quickly turned around taking out her blades and swung at a member of the League of Assassins crossing swords.

Isabel looked at him. "You think you can stop us."

"You forget your place Ms. Roschev!" Malcolm replied.

Isabel's eyes rose up in fear this wasn't one of Sara's friends. "Merlyn's enforcer!"

Malcolm quickly kicked her in the gut and hit her with an uppercut.

* * *

Oliver kept swinging with his bow and while he kept swinging nothing good really came out of it. Slade's Mirakuru just made it meaningless. He watched Sara run up and jump on Slade's back with her staff at his throat trying to get a death grip but it wasn't working with the helmet. Sara quickly reached the sonic device and held it right to Slade's ears as the merc fell back and Sara jumped off. She quickly notched an arrow to Oliver's bow and fired with an explosive arrow knocking Slade down.

Slade got back to his feet. "And what was that supposed to accomplish? The only reason you two aren't dead is because I want you to live with the pain of your child dying."

Sara smiled. "It did its job. You're so blinded by rage you can't even see the real threat."

Slade quickly pulled out his gun and fired twice shooting Sara in the chest. "It wasn't about her anyway. Poor Sara." Slade shouted in pain and fell to one knee feeling a weakness swell up over him. He looked to see an empty injection arrow in his exposed right arm. Sara's explosive made a hole in the armor. He looked behind him and saw a smiling Roy Harper under his red mask until he turned around and focused on the Mirakuru army with Buffy and Diggle.

Slade took off his helmet just to look into Oliver's own eyes as he died. He snarled out in anger at the man that took so much from him. "The Mirakuru wasn't the only reason that I hated you!"

Slade and Oliver look at each other nothing but hatred and disgust for what the other has done and become.

* * *

Diggle shot the last one after him in the arm it was quickly followed by an injection arrow by Buffy putting down the last Mirakuru soldier. Diggle looked at what in his eyes was a sister soldier. She was disturbingly calm about everything that happened to the point of even cracking a couple jokes at the super soldier army… in the middle of the fight. "How many times have you been in this kind of thing?"

Buffy gave an innocent shrug. She'll never be a poster child for normal. "I stopped counting when I was seventeen."

* * *

In the escape tunnel Ollie fought with everything he had against his former mentor. It's rare for him to go all out for two reasons. One he doesn't want to be as broody and isolated as Bruce. Two he was taught to kill you never want to tap into that easily. However Vordigan is a monster he has to go all out just to stand a chance.

* * *

Oliver attacked Slade, now on even footing. He used his bow to block Slade's sword attack, forcing him backward and kicking him to the floor finally having a chance to finish this. Slade scrambled in a hurry back to his feet as Oliver stepped forward and Slade attacked again swinging his sword. Oliver ducked and dodged each blow as he was forced back. A kick to the gut by Slade sent him crashing to his knees, and he lifted his bow to block the descending sword in desperation pushing it away.

* * *

Isabel smiled seeing she's lasted this long against the enforcer. Though she suspects that it's mostly the Mirakuru's doing for how long she's lasting. She lunges forward with her sword and though she misses Merlyn she does cut the line to the archer's quiver knocking it off.

Malcolm saw it but didn't let it bother him it will make her all the more arrogant. He swung high with his sword and Isabel quickly put her free hand up gripping the archer's arm. Malcolm groaned in pain and tried keep hold but he had no choice but to drop his sword or lose the arm.

Isabel looked at him with a smug smile pushing him off. For years she's had to deal this guy it ends in 5 seconds. "You're all out of weapons."

She lunged forward with her blade in an act of supreme arrogance and Malcolm easily side stepped the attack and grabbed the second blade off her back and pushed it through the young woman's back.

Malcolm shook his head much like everything else from Mr. Wilson's entourage tonight... sloppy. He doesn't know what buttons Oliver pushed but it was a job well done. "You're not. Goodbye Ms. Roshchev." He pushed the blade further in as it came out through her chest ending the young CEO's life.

Vordigan used his bow as a melee weapon easily knocking aside the two arrows Ollie shot at him. "Your family is a liability to you Oliver. Other wards you would have used arrows more powerful and put me down by now."

Ollie quickly threw up his bow but was kicked down to one knee. "You do realize if I was still a member I would have to kill you by now right?"

Vordigan swung his bow attempting to hit the Green Arrow but Ollie just ducked the attack as he got to his feet and threw a punch but Vordigan stepped behind him and quickly put him in a rear naked choke. "Moments like this are why we trust only ourselves. Your family has made you weak Oliver. You can't even grab any of your weapons."

Ollie struggled trying to break free. He looked to Merlyn who just seemed content to watch as the Oliver from another world rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Vordigan tightened his grip as Ollie dropped to one knee. "There was never any doubt of the outcome. Don't worry Oliver I can't guarantee Buffy but your daughter will be given a quick clean death."

Ollie let out a growl. "My family didn't make me weak just showed me some new things." He flicked his wrist and a wooden stake came out like a claw that he jammed into his former mentor's foot."

Vordigan howled in agonizing pain releasing his student. Ollie quickly shot to his feet and punched Vordigan to the floor as Ollie grabbed his bow and notched up a regular arrow with no attachment.

"It's over Vordigan!"

Vordigan nodded from his spot on the ground. "You forget one thing Oliver. I get past you. I kill Elizabeth I win. You shoot me down I…" Vortigan's eyes widened in mute pain. He looked down at his chest and saw the arrow sticking out of it. He let out a quiet smile as he simply fell to the floor."

Malcolm looked at him surprised. "You actually did it. Didn't think you had it in you."

Ollie shook his head. "I do have it in me. I just don't like using it because I don't like the person it turns me into... which is why even today... I didn't."

"The arrow…" Malcolm tried to reason.

Ollie shook his head. "Very close but no heart. He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up and realized all I did was shoot him with an arrow dipped in a beta blocker."

Malcolm rolled his eyes in disbelief. Thea is safe and there's no way he's getting near her with all the archers here now. He waited five years for the Undertaking he can wait until Thea is ready to go to him.

* * *

"It's over Oliver!" Slade yelled. The merc blocked a punch and grabbed Oliver by the throat with one hand. He started choking Oliver, looking up as he saw the life leaving him. "The end is near. I wanted you to know true despair, knowing you won't be able to save her will be punishment enough."

Oliver broke free of Slade's grip and continued the assault. The arrow blocked his sword but took a kick to the kidneys. Oliver spun around, blocking another sword strike, and kicked Slade hard in the gut, sending his former friend tumbling back. Oliver and Slade both laid on the roof, tired and in pain,

"We both know there's only one way that this can end." Slade said with a groan. "To beat me, kid, you're going to have to kill me."

Both men hobbled back to their feet. "But in the moment of my death, you'll prove one thing- that you are a murderer." Slade said amused at the thought. Both men charged on for one last round.

Oliver kicked Slade to the ground and then followed him down but Slade countered with a kick to Oliver's leg. Slade staggered to his feet, his sword at the ready as Oliver moved in. Oliver took a wild swing with his bow, that Slade dodged. Slade hit Oliver with a wild cross, then another, staggering Oliver backwards. Slade lunged at Oliver, his sword aimed at his head, but Oliver blocked the sword, swinging away, and then drawing and firing a pair of rope arrows, tying Slade to the ground.

Oliver staggered, tired and bloody approaching his old friend.

"You can kill me, or not." Slade said exhausted from the fight. "Either way, I win."

One crack to the head with a baton knocked Slade out. Sara smiled the Mirakuru is truly gone. "He was done. League armor. Better then Kevlar"

* * *

Buffy watched as Oliver locked the door in his club. "Are you sure he's going to stay locked up in there?"

Oliver nodded. "Pretty sure John, Lyla, and the Argus army won't take their eyes off him. It's in Amanda Waller's best interest to keep Slade locked up in Lian Yu."

Buffy looked at him. "You OK?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, when Roy was cured he went back to normal. I was hoping the same would be true for Slade."

Buffy nodded in solemn understanding thanks to dealing with vampires. Ollie was hoping Slade would go back someone she's guessing was a friend. "Slade didn't need the mirakuru to be a bad guy it probably helped speed it up though. Come to my world sometime and I'll introduce you to Rose. She'll have stories to tell ya. Now I'm off to gather up my family and one pain in the ass archer so we can go home."

Oliver looked at her and offered. "There's plenty of room for one more on Lian Yu."

Buffy smiled and put her hand up. "Thank you, but when... not if Vordigan breaks out again he'll just keep dropping body after body. Nothing Argus has can hold him believe me we tried we need one of Batman's prisons for that one."

Oliver looked at her cross eyed. She can't be serious. "Batman huh?"

Buffy nodded. "Most people are impressed or intimidated by him so don't laugh. Thank you for everything you've done for us."

Oliver looked at her. "It was just babysitting while you saved my city from Slade and the Mirakuru. How do you and him make it work?"

Buffy smiled and replied. "Well, for starters she already has to know you're the Green Arrow."

"Just the Arrow." Oliver filled in.

Buffy looked at him. "Well that's lame, that's like calling me the stake." Buffy thought it over and just through of the last thing and how badly it would have gone if this world's team arrow wasn't there. "And for the record what you did for Liz there was nothing greater then that to me. Keeping her safe till we got here."

"Any other tips about private lives?" Oliver asked.

Buffy nodded. "Remember that you're both going to screw up and you are going to lie to each other at some point in the belief that you are protecting someone. Try to avoid that if you can but the League has taken to calling that Superman sickness. So you might slip into it. Just remember the girl worked for Ras Al Ghul she can handle most things and keep things secret if need be."

Oliver looked at her slack jawed. "How did you know that?"

Buffy smiled. "There are no demons here that you know of so the only person Sara would have," Buffy did a Dr. Evil motion with her fingers 'sold her soul to' "would be Ras Al Ghul."

* * *

Laurel shook her head in disbelief. They were all almost killed by super soldiers last night. How can this not bother her? Also more disturbing to her is ever since she told the little girl her full name she's had one request. "Why do you want to hear me scream?"

"It's fun watching the glass break." Liz replied.

"I do not scream that loudly!" Laurel protested as Thea laughed and even Moira snickered.

Ollie was fighting a losing battle to keep the smirk off his face.

Lance looked at the alternate version of Oliver one was bad enough but now there's two of them if the other green arrow was any indication. Sunglasses are not as good as a mask, "Something we ought to know?"

Ollie looked at his daughter and Laurel. "It's your first name. Liz know a Dinah that is like an honorary aunt and is always following her around. The weird thing was trying to find little girl fishnets on Halloween."

Sara went to speak but was cut off the death glare of her big sister who just pointed and warned. "Don't you dare?"

Sara smiled at the bit of torment but motioned a zipper across her lips.

Buffy walked in with Oliver and saw the happy faces especially on her husband. "What's everyone so happy about?"

"Fishnets" Ollie replied as the group let out a laugh except for Laurel who let out a low growl sound.

Buffy looked at him. "Fishnets huh?" They've been to that world where Oliver was Mayor and married to Dinah.

Ollie shook his head. "You can't bring me down today Summers I'm in too good a mood."

Buffy smiled in most couples this would be the trace of a fight but to them it's more of a challenge. She looked to Sara and got her ammo as she pointed to Sara. "Oh yeah that's a good indication of how your daughter looks in twenty years."

Ollie looked at Sara and… yeah she looks like a you… slightly, slightly, younger version of Buffy. Well, that will do it, even worse remembering what he did with girls that age… well that definitely did it. "Oh god no!" He turned to Lance. "I need advice now! Most people I know aren't close with their fathers or lost them!"

Buffy shrugged it's just about the only thing Batman and Superman have in common. Not to mention Dawn summoned a title wave last time she saw their father.

Lance looked at him. "If she's anything like Sara growing up. Just accept her be there for her, spend all the time you can with her because you never know when boats go bad and most important of all don't try to turn her into a mini you she'll fight you every step of the way."

Ollie nodded. "That's good advice."

Lance shrugged experience of life. "Ah who are you again?"

"Friend of the family" Ollie quickly filled in.

Lance nodded thanks to Dawn he now thinks Liz was looking for her Uncle Oliver last night. "Well I'm gonna head home it's been a weird night."

"Wait up dad." Laurel insisted. She has a feeling this is a vigilante moment. Oliver is the hood and Sara is the woman in black. They look like they need time alone.

* * *

Everyone left gathered in the living room. Malcolm had used the small victory to escape the wrath of Oliver. Thea's safe it seemed to be all that mattered to him... at least for today.

Buffy smiled now dressed as Artemis Liz in her arms as Dawn came in Vordigan completely bound in mystical chains. "So we good to go?"

"Yep, and I got a husband to lay into back home." Dawn replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just making sure you can open the portal Magigirl."

Thea looked at Dawn confused. "Magigirl?"

"Code name" Dawn replied. "Everyone in the league has one."

Thea shrugged. "I've heard worse."

Oliver walked in with Ollie. "So… do all your heroes and villains have cute little codenames?"

Ollie nodded. "Yeah we can discuss it over drinks with Deathstroke, the Huntress, and black driver." Oliver looked at him startled. "Felicity's nice."

Ollie walked over to Moira and hugged her. "It was incredible to see you again mom."

Moira smiled knowing how tense things were with her and Oliver lately and thankful they came to an end. As for this Oliver. "She would be so proud of you and your family. You're an incredible man she would be so proud."

"Thanks mom." Ollie replied as they broke apart. If he hugs her any longer he won't be able to leave.

Ollie looked at Thea. "You look familiar I just can't place it."

Buffy rolled her eyes not that she's surprised. Same eyes same brown hair, how can he not recognize Mia? It's her with a much bigger bank book. "Ollie we should really head home before Clark punches through a hole through reality looking for Dawn."

Thea's eyes widened to an almost cartoonish proportion. "Can he really do that?"

"I stopped asking that question a long time ago. I just accept it." Buffy answered honestly.

Liz looked up at the two women. She wishes she had them in her world. "Bye Grandma, bye Aunt Thea I'll miss you."

Moira and Thea hugged the little girl. Thea groaned if everything didn't happen like it did she'd punch holes in Dawn's supplies but there's been enough drama for now. "We'll miss you too."

Dawn's eyes turned to green orbs as portal opened and seeming swallowed the five as it just closed leaving an empty spot where the group once was.

Oliver frowned seeing the empty space. He knew they had to go but he will miss them. He looked up and to his surprise saw Sara was gone. "Damn it!"

* * *

Oliver ran out of the force full force she didn't steal anything that could get her out of Starling even faster. He was surprised to find her sitting at Robert Queen's grave. "Figured you'd be gone already."

"You want me to leave?" Sara asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No."

Sara turned back to the gravestone. "Looking back it's hard to believe he's the reason all this started."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "I had a promise to keep."

Sara shook her head. "I just rolled with the punches. I got so used to the league I almost went back. So what does that make me?"

"Lost" Oliver answered bluntly. "Not necessarily a bad thing."

Sara shook her head. "You spent five years on that island waiting for a chance to get home you had a conviction I never did."

Oliver shook his head. "I spent two years there." Sara turned to him surprised. Getting Oliver to open about his past is like pulling teeth, "After the Amazo… I woke up in Hong Kong. I found someone whom was actually similar to Ra's Al Ghul in some ways and she taught me torture, conviction, how to be a monster for a good cause. She even tried to get me to kill Tommy to make sure I'd remain her weapon. I got free from her at the end of the year, but not before something horrible happen that cost a lot of lives. I found the person responsible got him alone, and I tortured him, not for information or to stop him but just because I could. By the time the year was over I had a chance to come home but I didn't take it. I thought of myself as too damaged to just be Oliver Queen. "

Sara took him by the hand. "With how you were with Roy and even Slade… I never would have guessed."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm not perfect but I'm trying to be better then what I was for my father, Yao Fei, Shado, Akio, and everyone else along the way. You understood me more then anyone what I went through those five years."

Sara looked at him. "I would have killed Roy."

"I stopped you." Oliver replied. "We anchor each other. Yes you could have killed Roy but I stopped you. We're stronger together. I pulled you back from crossing the line with Roy just as you wouldn't let me go after Slade alone. You wouldn't let me push you away so I'm not going to let you push me away. We're stronger together and whatever this is... I don't want it to be over yet." Oliver looked at the Canary and asked. "So what are you going to do?"

Sara smiled in disbelief she never saw her mind change so much in the course of a day. "Buffy, told me some things about herself and one of the others like her in her world. I think I'm going to stay with you and my family for the time being. I don't think I'm that far gone yet."

Oliver smiled as the two walked back for the house his arm wrapped around her.

* * *

An hour later Dig walked in with Felicity. Oliver looked at him with concern on his mind. "Slade?"

Dig smiled a bit. And not even a generic smile this was a bliss smile that might need to be surgically removed. "Locked away on a one way flight heading for Lian Yu.

Sara looked at him. "That seems to be just too happy for to only be about Slade, what's up?"

Diggle looked away for a moment but answered. "Lyla's pregnant."

Sara hugged him and Oliver was next for his brother.

"Congratulations Dig." Oliver replied before turning to his mother. "Do we have something we can celebrate with?"

Moira smiled after the insanity of the last couple days it will be good to have a normal gathering and they definitely have something for the occasion.

Oliver turned to Diggle. "Of course you realize with this new news I kind of have to fire you when the baby is born."

"Nah man, just means I have to cut back." Dig replied.

Thea smiled at the news until a green swirl of energy opened above her head as Roy pulled her back after much apologizing they got back together after the fight. Thea looked to the others and warned. "Um guys, I think the other world might be in trouble."

Team Arrow watched in concern until two little things fell out of the portal and just as soon as it opened the portal closed.

Sara looked in concern as Felicity picked the objects off the floor as the Canary asked. "What now!"

Felicity shook her head. "It's OK it's just a book and a DVD we can watch on TV."

"How do you know that?" Roy asked.

Felicity held up a yellow post it. "Because it had watch me for a laugh written on it."

Oliver took the book off her and read an inscription on the first page. (You just have to find them) Oliver looked at the rest but the pages were blank.

Moira came in with a bottle and saw her oldest at the fireplace as she put the bottle and glasses down. She watched as the fire brought the pages to life and sees a new strand of four names appear. Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Hal Jordan. "I don't remember those names being on the list."

Oliver shook his head. "It's a new list. Speaking of Malcolm's list do you still have a copy?"

"Yeah why?" Moira asked.

Oliver shook his head. "There's something I need to see. I think I screwed up bad this year."

Moira grabbed a fireplace poker and to the surprise of everyone unloaded on the middle top of the fireplace until a copy of the list was revealed. "Thought I might be able to use it against Malcolm one day."

* * *

While Oliver and Moira focused on the lists Thea popped in the DVD and waited as the TV came to life.

Diggle and Sara share a collective groan seeing the purple and black costume of the Huntress, the other Oliver, and a doctor from the looks of it. Diggle seethed a bit. "Oh joy, Ollie's psycho ex girlfrie _nd."_

* * *

 _Huntress let out a weak sigh. "Look I'm flattered Dr. Bowen…"_

" _Carter"_

 _Huntress nodded. "Carter, honestly… you're just not my type."_

* * *

Thea rolled her eyes. "Oh god you mean to tell me there's other Carter Bowens out there. I figured ours had such a fat head because he had the ego of all the Carters put together. I figured it was the only way to make such a smug jackass."

* * *

 _The Carter in the tape kept going not letting up. "Well you haven't really dated anyone outside of Batman if you listen to League rumors."_

 _Huntress glared at him. "Do not bring up the boy wonder to me!"_

" _I thought that was Robin." Carter asked._

" _No, Robin was more mature then Batman." Huntress replied. "We're done here."_

 _Carter looked at her. "Well what about that kid you bring up on occasion she needs a mature father figure since she doesn't seem to have one as it looks like she's a one night stand baby. Not to mention in all your wisdom the closest thing you picked out for a father will also probably eat her one day."_

* * *

Diggle and Roy watched as Helena went for the crossbow. That didn't take long.

Thea on the other hand was all smiles. "Do it, do it, please do it!"

"Thea!" Roy said surprised seeing her channel her father.

Thea looked at her boyfriend. "What? We all know they wouldn't send us a snuff flick. He gets an arrow in the arm for running his mouth."

Sara looked at her before she smiled at Diggle. "A little secret about Carter Bowen Dig. The man is a colossal ass. He probably bragged about how good his life was for fifteen to thirty minutes from the look in Huntress' eyes. I'm rooting for a knee ca _p."_

* * *

 _Huntress pulled out her cross bow. "Don't you dare bring Helena into this!" She aimed but Green Arrow was quicker on the draw and shot an arrow into the man's leg as Carter fell over holding his leg."_

Thea shot up her arms in a victory celebration. "There is a God! He's real! He exists! Thank you!"

Diggle looked at the tapes surprised he thought she was Helena. It's apparently her mother.

* * *

 _Huntress looked at Carter shriek in pain like a little girl. "I was only going to wound him!" Green Arrow just looked at her. "Guy can survive with one eye ask X."  
_

 _Green Arrow kept his stare. "You have priors."_

 _Huntress looked at him but looked away. "Yeah, fair enough. So is B gonna be pissed at you?"_

 _Green Arrow shook his head and started walking away Huntress right behind him. "Nah I'll just give him a fat check that he can donate in his name to green peace. He'll say he suffered it in the name of innocent children and be one step closer to that Nobel prize." Green Arrow whispered to Faith. "You ready to pick up Helena Faith?"_

 _Faith nodded. "Yeah I miss my little firecracker." She looked to Carter still openly crying._

" _I think I'm bleeding out." Carter said holding his leg._

 _Faith turned to Oliver and seeing his face it all clicked as she whispered. "You two know each other."_

 _Oliver nodded. "I've known Carter Bowen since I was four years old. The man is a jackass."_

* * *

Thea pointed at the screen. "See Dig, even the happier less violent Oliver agrees with me."

Oliver walked over with Moira. "What was on the tape?"

"My newest Christmas tradition." Thea replied to her brother's confusion.

Felicity looked at the younger Queen. "You are way too happy about that." She turned back to Oliver. "What's with the two books?"

Oliver held up Moira's book. "We all know what this is right. When I came back last year I turned my back on this list."

Felicity looked at him. "You said you wanted to be more then a killer after everything that happened with Tommy."

"I do." Oliver assured her. "And I have no intention to just stop fighting the street crime. However" Oliver opened the list to the page with Adam Hunt on it. "Anyone see a familiar name?"

Diggle, Roy, Sara, and even Felicity groan in disappointment seeing Isabel's name. The list might have been a representation of more brutal times but just because they abandoned it doesn't make the names on it any less dangerous. Oliver saw he had everyone's rapt attention and continued. "The street crime is just what comes out of the machine that is Starling City's criminal empire. The names on the list are the cogs. We take out the cogs and we can slow the machine down even bring it to a grinding halt if just for a little while. We can save this city and not kill them at the same time."

Felicity looked at him. "Not that I wouldn't support this but going after both waves of crime is stretching yourself out pretty thin Oliver."

Oliver shook his head and turned to Sara and Roy. "I'm not alone." He grabbed the new book and put it on the table. "And soon I really won't be. Go to the second page."

Diggle flipped to the second page as everyone looked over his shoulder to see. (Barry Allen, Carter Hall, Ray Palmer, Dinah L. Lance) With the names of the two Oliver knows crossed out. "What is this?"

"In Buffy's world there is an entire league of people like us. I think she gave us this so we could find them. Help them along the way of who they're going to become so we don't have to face the world alone."

Roy looked at him. "Build an army of heroes, have help for all this madness, I can get behind that. Besides if it's just Oliver meeting these people he'll scare most of them away so he should probably have company for these meetings."

Moira smiled in pride. "You'll have off the books help me and Quentin will disband the vigilante task force. Perk of being the mayor."

Oliver looked at her uneasy, "Mom, Quentin doesn't know who I am he might not go for it."

Sara looked at him arms crossed. "My dad might be a drunk but do you honestly believe he hasn't put it together yet, especially when we got back together?"

Oliver shrugged seeing her point as she leaned into him. Team Arrow working to build a better world to finally save this city. He knows crime will spread again you can beat evil but you can't truly kill it. But for the first time in a long time he has hope for his city and for tomorrow.

 **The End**

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the Reviews

I really wish there three crossovers on this website it would be useful.

Thanks to those who followed and favorited this.


End file.
